I Don't Think This Can Happen I'm Not Ready
by egolust92
Summary: Rogue got her powers back, but finds another way to touch people but now she finds herself falling for her closest friend. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Forst off I'm back  
Secondly who thinks they should have brought Gambit into the movies?  
well here is my newist story.

Reviews please

* * *

Chapter 1

Many people believed that the cure would last for ever, how wrong they were the cure was never perminet yet they seemed to keep going back and getting it  
even if they knew they would never truely be cured as for a certain mutant, Rogue she knew the minute she took it something was to go wrong and it did people looked at her different and acted different she had some friends but not a lot as for her long relationship that ended as soon as she had given up her virginity and she felt so weak and stupid but when she found out about the cure wearing off she did feel sad and some depression but she was glad because no one could hurt her again like a stupid ice dick could.

When her powers came back people were happy but they thought she would take it again but Rogue shouted in class once when she heard people talking that she wasn't going to take it again she had learnt her mistake and is going to be happy with what she is and has and people started to act they way they use to before the cure had come about but they all did stay far away from her skin like last time, but close known the less.

As the mourning came by Rogue made her way down to the living room she looked around the empty room, nearly everyone had gone home for the summer to see their families and some others had gone with them, but though who had stayed are always out since it was a holiday all rules didn't count so they would come in at any time of night or day for that matter and one was coming in now.

"You know if this weren't a holiday you would be in big shit right now Cajun." she said standing strong and staring at the 20 year old Cajun, Remy Lebeau, Gambit self defence teacher and Ex thief/ Ladies charmer.

"Chere never knew you were so concerned about me." he said smirking at her, but still tucking in the shirt he was wearing yesterday.

"I'm not, just warning you, Logan want be happy, and everyone knows I can control him pretty much and you better be careful." she said and she was right she had the upper hand over everyone.

"True, but come on, we're friends and you wouldn't do that." he said sounding worried but he knew he could handle it.

"True, but just be careful, now go shower and get ready so it looks less obvious and next time come back at a time that you know you won't get caught, your just lucky it was me this time." she said smiling and watched him bow and run up the stairs to do as he was told, to be true Rogue did like the cajun more then friends but he was the guy who wouldn't stay around specially for someone who he can never touch again because of her vow against the cure, but she could always stay friends because from now on she would only be friends to guys never anything more they do only want one thing and she was the girl who gave it away once and regretted it because of the guy and didn't want that to happen again.

As Rogue made her way to the kitchen the phone began to ring and as she grabbed it and answered the voice was muffled at first.

"Hello." she said he accent thick

"Rogue, that you?" said the other voice

"Yeah, who is this?" she asked

"It's Logan, I left this mourning and I found something I know you want to be normal yet keep your powers I think I found something, when you put it on your powers are cancelled out but once you take it off your powers are back I'm here with someone who can help and we think we might be able to finishing making one for you by the end of the week."

"Are you serious, Logan please tell me this isn't a joke." she said with her voice going into a high pitch

"I'm not kidding I'll see you at the end of the week, miss you kid." and he hung up leaving Rogue in her thought as she had the phone put back in place she sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen and put her head in her hands and tried to make sense of all of this as she felt someone new come into the room she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and saw that the person who had just entered was now sat next to her and placed an arm around her.

* * *

Hmmm who could that be ?

Review and I shall update very soon.

egolust92.

.x.x.x. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well people finally got an update, hope you all enjoy.  
Involves a lot of music choices.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I know this was wrong but I picked up the phone the same time you entered Chere and didn't down and I heard everything I'm sorry, but this is good news you get to be able to touch now I know it must be a lot to take in but at least this could be a great Christmas present." he said and looked at the crying girl and wiped her tears from her face with the back part of his glove hand, in his mind he did feel something towards the girl but he always put that across as because she was the forbidden fruit but now she wouldn't be soon, he didn't think it was just for the challenge any more but he couldn't risk it could he they became close and he could do something to mess things up.

"I know I guess I thought that maybe I'd be better not being able to touch because that way I won't get hurt again by men, no offence, but Bobby used me, what's to stop anyone else from doing that." she said looking at him.

"I know but still this way you can see which guys won't hurt you and though who will but this way you can still help the world and be apart of it socially." he said not taking his eyes off of her.

"True, but don't take offence to this, there are the sweet guys like warren who have no real excitement being scared a little, yet there the guy you wanna take home then there are guys like you, who sleep around and never stay for mourning, and I guess I want the first guy, yet someone with a bad side but there usually taken or gay so I'm kinda screwed." she said trying not to sound to mean about is.

"None taken, but I guess I can see what you mean, you'll find someone, it will just take awhile, you'll see, don't give up, god I sound like an agony ante I've been hanging about with you too long, Chere, your turning me into a women." he made her laugh which was a sign that she was feeling better already.As Rogue sniffed she began to straighten her self out and not be vanurable around her as she moved over to the fridge she picked out to cans of coke and passed one to him which he took and as they sat down in silence for awhile just enjoying each other company.

"Come on let's watch some television take your minds off all of this." he said taking her hand and dragging her to the living room and sitting down on the couch as they flicked through for awhile before coming across the music channel and leaving it on and listening and occasionally singing along and laughing at each other when they did bad impressions of the others when they try to sing.

"Okay if you had to choose, Fall Out Boy or Bullet For My Valentine?" asked the Cajun

"Bullet For My Valentine, all the way, there good, and Matt's hot." she said laughing her head off.

"Ahhh, so you go for the long hair type of guy." he said smirking.

"Guess so, okay, you, Christina Aguilera or Jessica Simpson?" she asked looking at him

"Well Christina has the vocals and the right piercings but Jessica is southern and has great legs so Jessica." he said smirking

"Ahhh good choice." she said and looking at him because of the southern comment

"So what else do you want to watch or do today?" he asked

"I don't know, and besides you don't have to stick around you can go and do something else you know." she said looking at him like he was only doing this because he felt pity towards her.

"I don't need to do anything else, because I have you as my company and that is all I need." he said using his charm

"Charmer, but thank that was sweet in a weird way." she said

"Well come on, lets go shopping I do need to by you a present so you can choose and I'll buy." he said standing up and looking at her whilst holding a hand out for her to take and walk with him.

"Okay, but let me get my jacket and true you do owe me a present I mean I got you one it's only fair and something that you will never get again, because all people buy you is cards but I got you something else because I'm nice." she said as she pulled him up the stairs the the girls dorms she pulled him and told him to wait whilst she finds a jacket, as she looked through her cupboard she found her leather one that Logan had got her ages ago it was black and tight fitting and made her look a size smaller then she was.

"Ready." Remy asked

"Yup, lets go, but we're taking one of the cars, I don't trust you on you bike." she said smiling and pointing at him before she walked out of the door way ready to close the door.

"Fine but I'm driving, because men are better drivers." he said chuckling a little.

"Actually there not women are so ha, don't let that ego of yours get the better of the masscuinity men are meant to have." she said pointing out that he was the weaker sex in this world.

"It can never get the best of me because my ego is what makes me, me, so your gunna have to deal with it river rat." he said, that nick name annoyed her.

"Call, me that again swamp rat and I'll give you a fat lip." she said making him turn around and smirk, as he didn't say anything which surprised her as they made it to the garage they got into one of the jeeps that they had and drove out of the mansion watching everything pass by in a blur when they reached the mall they got out and ran towards the entrance because it was so cold and the mall was warm, as they made it inside and the red of their cheeks faded to their normal skin tone, gambit put his glasses on to hide his eyes in case anything was to start anything.

"Okay, where to first." he asked putting an arm around her waist and they walked around all the music stores looking at CD's and instruments, music books, autobiographies, D.V.D's and shirts. As they came to the end of the mall they came out of the music store with a couple of bags full of CD's as they past a bridal shop, Rogue stopped and looked at the dresses in the window and how beautiful they were she noticed every detail, and how she wished she could get away with wearing one of though she didn't suit though dresses she would like to but she knew this was a leap and yet being a women you dream of theses sorts of things and how wonderful the future would be.

"Chere, come on, ohh, I see, look it will happen and you know what these dresses aren't you there not good enough for your beauty you need better." he said and pulled her off in a different direction to the food court as they sat down they ordered some coffee and started to talk about life it's self.

"So, when do you think is the right time for you to settle down." asked the cajun

"I don't for a girl it's anytime, but it all depends on the guy if he is ready to comitte and start something with one person for the rest of their lives, so it's not y decision so i think late twenties early thirties." she said, "What about you, ever think about it or are you going to grow old as a ladies man?" she replied resting her chin on her hands.

"Ahh, now that is a mystery, I don't know all I know is that I don't think I'm ready for commitement or anything with being with someone for a long time, I guess you could say I get bored because there pretty much all the same, so I don't think so, not yet." he said trilling the spoon in his cup and watching it swirl,

"Fair enough, but still you know you can't live your life like that forever soon someone will see past the charmer and put you in your place so look to the future and think more about it, my wisdom is good take it, let it bring you hope and joy." she said making them both laugh.

"Maybe come on, southern princess lets go home and watch more t.v." he said standing up and practically draggind her from her seat and carrying her to the Jeep as the stopped and got in they decided on one of the C.D's they had got.

"Thank, for the C.D's." Rogue said sweetly and turned to him and flashed him a smile which he returned

"Your welcome, so what one you choosing." he asked

"I think Nickleback, Someday." she said and placed it in.

_'How the hell did we end up like this  
why weren't we able  
to see the signs that we missed  
try turh the tables _

I wish you'd unclench your fist  
and umpack you suitcase  
lately there's been to much of this  
but don't think it's to late  
nothings wrong, just as long as you know someday I will

Someday, Somehow.

I gunna make it alrigt, but not now  
I know you wanna runaway,  
Your the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alright but not right now  
I know you wanna runaway

I hope since we already waste  
we could end up saying things we've needed to say  
so we could end up staying  
now the story's played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
let's write an ending that fits instead of a hollywood horror

Someday, Somehow.

I gunna make it alrigt, but not now  
I know you wanna runaway,  
Your the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alright but not right now  
I know you wanna runaway

Your the only one that knows that.  
How the hell did we end up like this  
why weren't we able  
to see the signs that we missed  
try turh the tables

I hope since we already waste  
we could end up saying things we've needed to say  
so we could end up staying  
now the story's played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
let's write an ending that fits instead of a hollywood horror

someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alrigt, but not now  
I know you wanna runaway,  
Your the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alright but not right now  
I know you wanna runaway

someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alrigt, but not now  
I know you wanna runaway,  
Your the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I gunna make it alright but not right now  
I know you wanna runaway

I know you wanna runaway  
(Your the only one that knows that)  
I know you wanna runaway.'

"Not bad, I like then, think I might borrow that C.D someday." he said stating the irony 

As they reached the mansion they got inside and started to watch as much tele that they could possible handle, till Rogue fell asleep leaning half way off the side before Remy picked her up and carried her to her room, it was surprising that she was so light, not saying she was fat but still she was as light as a feather as he opened her bedroom door whilst leaning Rogue into his body to grab the handle he placed her down on the bed and took her shoe's off and placed the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold as he left he took one look at the sleeping girl in front of him and closed the dorr behind him smiling to himself.

* * *

Well I hope you did enjoy my story, I shall hope to update very soon, so I will not leave you waiting to long.  
Sorry if you are to find any problem's such as grammer I am getting better and I will be making sure people will find everything a lot easier to read.

Well till then, review, I'd love to hear from you.

With love.

egolust92.

.x.x.x. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hey everyone sorry for the really long update I realised how I've been creating more and more new stories and leaving my older stories too suffer. So here is the latest chapter to 'I Don't Think I Can Do This, I'm Not Ready._

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

* * *

**  
Chapter Three.**

When Rogue woke up she realised she was in here bedroom which meant Remy must have picked her up when she fell asleep and carried her too her room, She knew Remy could be a sweet guy when he wasn't the master player around the place, she knew she was the only person too ever really see that side of him and she prefered it, Rogue knew there was an attraction connected to the friendship she had with him but she never acted on her attraction she knew from the experience with Bobby never too trust a guy when all they want is a physical relationship and no real commitment, And Remy wasn't that guy for her even if she wished he could be.

It took Rogue forty-five minutes too get ready and she knew from her outfit it was too make an impression of the schools Ragin' Cajun, she knew there was no real relationship too look forward too but it didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of flirting fun, it was harmless and she could use this as a sort of education on how too find the right guy and know how to catch the right one in her net. Walking down the corridor Rogue bumped into the few students who had stayed behind and gave them one of the few genuine smiles she had shown in the last couple of months and she knew some of them were because of a certain someone but it was good too have someone around who made you feel good about your self and it did count if they weren't that bad too look at.

Entering the kitchen Rogue spotted her favourite person sitting down in one of the booths as she approached she noticed something was a little off with him today.

"Wooh Cajun you look like crap, couldn't sleep or something or bad date?" she asked feeling a slight pinch of jealousy at the word 'Date', she sat down across from him and stole his mug of coffee before he could take another sip.

"No date, just couldn't sleep at all." he said still focusing his sights on the mug of coffee that now happened to be held in place of some creamy skin which was covering around the smooth look women area that looked a lot like a double 'D'.

"Maybe you had something on your mind that your sub-concious wasn't letting go of and you just focused a little too much on and it was hard too fall to sleep, what's going on in the twisted slightly perverse mind of yours Swamp Rat." she asked taking another sip from the hot coffee.

'_You._' he thought too himself but knew it would be wrong to admit out loud, how do you explain that your having growing feelings towards your best friend and you know its wrong but it feels right deep down.

"I don't know maybe I just needed someone there next too me, chere y' doing anything tonight, Remy needs his sleep." he said looking dreamy-ly at her showing his normal charming self.

"Ha Cajun nice try, I could just touch and absorb you, and I'd have two reason, one you'd get sleep and I wouldn't have too listen too your dumb flirty comments for a couple of hours." she said drinking the last of the coffee.

"Hmm Remy like that idea, but where y' gunna touch Remy chere." he said showing his usual smirk, even sleep deprived he still did pull off the rugged bad boy look that was really hot to Rogue.

"She won't be touching you anywhere Gumbo, because I'll make sure there's nothing left to be touched ever." Said a gruff voice.

"Logan." Rogue screamed and ran towards her Canadian friend

"Hey kid, I came back early because I wanted to surprise you and give you this." he said pulling out a small bracelet-looking device, he placed it on her wrist and flicked a small switch.  
"Try it out." he said pulling off her other opposite glove and placed it on hers. It worked, it really worked and Rogue hugged him and cried a little over the happiness it would bring her but also covering up the sadness she was afraid of letting in again.

"Thank you Logan, so much I have too go call Jubilee, I'll talk to you later, bye Remy." she said before running out the kitchen.

This now meant the Cajun and the Canadian were left in the kitchen without no one around, no witnesses, Remy gulped a little but kept his poker face in place, standing up he wanted to jump out the window but decided too be cool about it and make no movements that could effect his health.

"Watch it Cajun I know what your like with women and stripes doesn't need another womaniser too mess her around so if even get a sniff of a certain scent of you I don't like anywhere near her I will kill you, and this a threat it's a promise." Logan said before he walked out the kitchen leaving a scared Cajun alone.

_'Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her, and I wouldn't use her, but it's going too be so much harder too stay friends when now she is touchable, I can't keep that lame excuse of her powers to stop myself from kissing her any more.' _Remy thought, _'I'm so screwed'_

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

Now what do you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it let me know what you think and I shall update soon.  
Till next chapter.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes.**

_I can't believe it has been over three years since I updated this story it is almost a crime against everything fanfiction haha, Sorry to keep you all waiting my darling readers, Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read my story, hope you like the new chapter._

Read, Review, let me know what you think about it =].  


* * *

** Chapter Four.**

It seemed like, hour's since Rogue left the kitchen with a smile on her face and a song in her heart, Remy knew from this day forward he would forever have her smiling face imbedded into his memory. She deserved happiness, she deserved to have a life without fear of hurting someone, but he could not stop the little voice in the back of his mind telling him, this was bad, really bad. He knew he would have to keep a distance from Rogue from now on, not because Logan threatened him but because he didn't think he could control himself around her.

The amount of sleepless nights he spent dreaming about kissing her, touching her, the nights he would wake up in an empty bed, when only moments ago he had been dreaming of them in bed together, her lying on his chest asleep, he felt comfort, love and peace. It scared him. He shouldn't feel this way, he could never let Rogue know about his feelings for her. He couldn't risk her not returning them, or risk their friendship. He has been so closed off for years he could not let her effect this way, it would only end badly.

Taking another sip of his coke, he realised he needed something a lot more stronger, he needed to get out of this mansion clear his head and make a game plan.

Removing himself from the kitchen Remy, decided he needed a drink even thought it was still early in the mourning, a drink would do the job if only for a little while. Trecking to a near by dive, Remy took a seat at the bar and saw some people were thinking the same as him, ordering a double bourbon on the rocks. Remy downed the whole things knowing he would more then likely need more then the one drink.

'Hi there handsome.' said a feminine voice.

'Bonjour.' Remy replied

'What brings you here sugar.' the women asked, taking in her words focusing on the word sugar knowing one other person who ever called him that, he turned his head, The women was in her late twenties, brunette, slim, no curves, about a b cup, chipped nails, split ends and a slutty fashion sense.

'Drinking.'

'Drinking, at this time, that can only mean one thing, you got something on the brain you want to get out.' she replied, bring her mouth closer to his ear and trying to sounds sexy, letting out a deep pur to her words.

'Maybe, what 't t' y' chere.' he asked, moving himself away from her.

'Well I don't like to see a handsome man drinking his day away, if you got something on your mind, I could help you, give you something else to focus on.' she said, running one of her index fingers up his arm.

' I'm good.' he replied, standing up and walking away from her.

'You sure, I could do what ever you want, be whoever you want.' she said, moving forward and placing herself into his arms. 'Girl trouble I take it, I could be her, I won't get offended if you call me by her name.' she replied reaching under his chin and bring her lips to his.

Remy wanted to pull away, but something stopped him, he needed this, needed to get out his frustrations. He closed his eyes and imagined Rogue, that he was kissing her, touching her. The women pulled away and ask him one thing. ' What's my name.' and Remy replied.

'Rogue.' before crushing his lips to the stranger and focusing on the mental picture of his southern goddess.

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

_Read, Review, Let me know what you think._****

_So tell me what you think about Remy right now, and who you think I am planning for the ragin' cajun. Hope you all enjoyed it, till next chapter, I promise not to take as long as I did with this chapter._

Laters my sexy readers.

egolust92.  



End file.
